


A hole in the world

by wallaby_and_waffle



Series: Miraculous Fics [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And did I mention depressing, F/M, Fluff, In tribute to Mae, I’m sad, Long lost love, Mae was fighting Papillon/Hawkmoth when she died I swear, Miraculous Mae, MiraculousMae, Ok ch 2 is lighter, Past meetings, Sad, You’re probably sad, angsty, floofy af, like damn, like really sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallaby_and_waffle/pseuds/wallaby_and_waffle
Summary: In remembrance for #MiraculousMae, AKA the lovely MaerynnWriting a stand-alone (unless mentioned otherwise) chapter a month for a year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maerynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maerynn/gifts).



> Adrien lost everything, and Paris lost something with him.

He remembered watching the light fade from her eyes, her hand dropping from her bloodied side. He watched as the Miraculous Ladybug ran out of luck, as his father... no, that... man... Shoved the blade into her side, pushing away the not so indestructible fabric for soft flesh. He took her hand as her shallow breathing told him it was ok, don’t put pressure on it, she’ll be fine.

But he lost it as the last beep dropped her transformation, revealing his highschool friend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the sweet girl who always fought for what was right.

His bad luck apparently wasn’t running out.

Alya had to restrain him as his birth father was shoved into the police car, no longer anything close to a ‘dad’. Simply a hollow shell where a loving man once was.

Adrien’s transformation dropped but he didn’t care, fighting Alya’s firm grip restraining him.

Eventually, Adrien collapsed to the ground, Alya wrapping her arms around him as he cried.

Nino joined, sitting in the middle of the road. At some point, an EMS put a shock blanket around the trio, and Alya was vaguely aware of Nadja Chamack reporting in the background, trying not to cry.

He remembered feeling numb as Nathalie dusted him off and fought off reporters as they got in the car, before driving home.

Not home.

To the house that felt suddenly alien, that once held happiness.

Once upon a time was years ago, though. When his mother wasn’t missing, and his father was present.

When his father was “dad”. Before his father was Papillon.

But sitting at the funeral of Marinette Dupain-Cheng hurts, her earrings and his ring secured in a locket around his neck.

Master Fu permitted it. As he sat next to the holder of the Turtle, he thought about receiving the ring.

Gaining the best years of his life. And the worst.

He felt numbness wash over as he prepared to give his eulogy to his lady, his love. The poetic words written on paper, filled with sorrow and passion were read in a monotone voice, emotionless with heartbreak.

He stood silent at the reception in the Dupain-Cheng’s home. Sabine gave him a teary hug, thanking him for protecting her daughter for so long. He gave nothing but a weak smile and a nod, before excusing himself to the bathroom.

He threw up twice, before sitting against the wall and crying.

Marinette was dead. She was 6 feet under in a coffin lined with silk, never to see the light of day again.

He got up, opening the door to find Tom waiting sadly by the door.

”We can’t bear to go to her room, but we thought you might like it in there.” He suggested.

Adrien climbed up the stairs and pushed open the trapdoor to her room.

And he almost expected her to be there, playing video games or talking to Alya on the phone, designing a dress or doing her homework.

But the room was dark, and she was gone.


	2. Better Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Adrien Agreste’s eyes connected with Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s, and she blushed, running though the door, swinging wildly behind her.”

The first time Marinette Dupain-Cheng remembers meeting Adrien Agreste was when she entered the Mlle. Bustier’s classroom on the second day of 10th grade. He was supposedly smashing gum into her seat, and she called him out for it.

Rather brutally, might I add.

The very same day, the two of them transformed to save Paris, Adrien Agreste was forgiven.

But that wasn’t the first time they had seen eachother.

The first time they had met was much earlier, at the age of 8. Emilie Agreste took her young son to a local bakery holding high praises from those all across the world.

Upon entrance to the small bakery, Emilie could hear the giggles of a child coming from behind the counter. The bell suspended above the glass door rang, and a young girl, wild blue hair everywhere, popped up and grinned at the duo in the entrance.

Adrien Agreste’s eyes connected with Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s, and she blushed, darting though the back door, leaving it swinging wildly behind her.

Emilie checked to make sure the sign read “Open” which it did, before reaching her arm out to ring the service bell, when the young girl came back through, dragging her mother behind.

”I’m sorry to keep you waiting. You are..?” A pleasant woman, seemingly the mother of the daughter.

“Emilie, this is my son, Adrien.” She introduced. “And you?”

”Sabine, this is Marinette. Say hi!”

The blue haired beauty waved, grinning wildly to show her missing front teeth.

It was the first girl Adrien ever had a crush on. They never made it back to that bakery, or rather, he didn’t. His mother went once a week for years, never bringing her son back. And of course, he was too embarrassed to ask. 

But he remembered that girl. And seeing her on the 2nd day of 10th grade, he saw the fiery passion and the hair, now tamed in pigtails.

He saw the same in Ladybug.

The day he realized who Marinette and Ladybug were he will never forget. The moment where their hands touched, where she accidentally closed the umbrella on herself.

Marinette didn’t remember, and didn’t want to share her identity. 

Adrien could respect that.


	3. Not Enough Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok it’s goin angst again. Only fitting.
> 
> It’s only a little bit don’t worry happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of happiness and angst <3

Chat’s flirting finally got to Ladybug. His partner-in-crime-stopping had enough. 

It was mid-battle. Things were taking a turn for the worst as ‘Sousie’ began to throw her knives at the fighting duo. She was pissed about not getting the Sous-Chef position, or something, and her name was Sue. 

Goddamn puns.

Sousie made some comment on how she would add a cat ‘n bug special to the menu, and as Chat blocked a knife from Ladybug’s face, he cracked it.

”You know what’s already on the menu?” He grinned. “Me’n’u.” His back turned left Sousie the advantage as he was swept off of his feet.

”CHAT!” Ladybug cried out, throwing her yo-yo towards the flailing Chat Noir, who was soaring across Paris. “Stupid cat.” She cursed. Her yo-yo was too slow, and he disappeared out of view.

Towards the Seine.

The polluted, dirty, disgusting, poor excuse for water winding through Paris.

She quickly threw a distracting attack towards the Akuma, before flying through the air herself. Towards Chat Noir. Towards the Seine.

A graceful landing put her at the edge of the water, and she scanned for her partner.

“Godammit, Chat.” She muttered. “Chat!” She called. “Chat Noir!” She spun around at the boom behind her, fury filling her veins. 

“You.” She boomed. “If you have hurt him in any way, shape, or form, I will hunt you down, Papillon. I will find you, and I will rip your small intestine out of your body and strangle you with it. Get your Akuma the fuck out of here.” Ladybug turned around, not giving it so much as another thought.

Her eyes darted across the Seine, the mixture of trash and dirt making it near impossible to to see.

And a flick of gold hit by the sunset’s light, reflecting for a just a moment, caught her eye.

”Oh my god.” She quickly put her yo-yo to her mouth to breathe before diving in. The mask covered her eyes with a thin layer of something, a gift she was thankful for as her eyes darted around. Chat’s dark suit was nearly impossible to spot in the dark waters of the Seine. Another glimpse gave her direction. 

She quickly swam downstream, kicking her legs behind her. 

And she ran straight into the limp body of a certain cat.

Taking a deep breath, she removed the yo-yo from her mouth and latched onto him with it.

Pulling him out of the water was an easy task, thanks to certain super strength. He was finally on the ground, hair muddy and dripping. His body was pale, his lips near white. Ladybug quickly checked his pulse. 

Barely there. 

“Chat Noir, you idiot.” She whimpered, putting her hands on his chest. She did the best CPR she could, but it wasn’t working. It had been nearly a minute.

She cursed, pushing the wet mop from his face and putting her lips on his.

She blew, hard. 

And he shot up, retching the Seine from his stomach and lungs, coughing and sputtering. 

She rubbed his back, and when he finally slowed down, she smacked him in the face.

”YOU STUPID CAT.” She shrieked, emotion filling her angered voice. “WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!”

He looked up at her, his tired, hollow eyes sad. 

“THERE ARE NOT ENOUGH WORDS TO DESCRIBE WHAT A DAMNED IDIOT YOU ARE.” She stood up, now, pacing back and forth, large gestures coming from her hands. 

“I-“

”You flirt with me, every goddamned day. It’s generally funny, and you stop when I ask, but today you knew there was an Akuma right behind you and you elected to be a COMPLETE DUMBASS.”

Now she was crying. He looked down in shame, and Ladybug couldn’t tell if he was crying or if it was just the water, dripping from his hair. 

“I’m sorry.” Was all he said. 

“I CURSED OUT HAWKMOTH, I DON’T KNOW IF HE CAN TAKE AN AKUMA BACK OR NOT BUT I YELLED AT ONE SO IT WOULD STOP BOTHERING ME, AND IT ISN’T HERE, AND YOU KNOW THAT YOUR LOVELY TRIP TO THE WATERFRONT WASN’T DIRECTLY DUE TO MAGIC SO I CAN’T JUST FUCKING SAVE YOU WITH MY CHARM-“

At this point tears were streaming down her cheeks. “-And you’re a g-goddamn idiot and I can’t lose you, and- and I love you and I can’t say anything because ‘s unprofessional, and I trust you with my life, and,”

She paused, her delirious mind trying to calm down. “And I trust you with my life, y-you’re my partner... You sat on the rail of my balcony and told me that you loved me, and I’d always thought you’d been joking, flirting with everyone, because you flirted with me that time with Nath, and..”

At this point, She couldn’t speak very well, stuttering to no end, but Chat understood it all.

”I love you too, Mari.”


End file.
